


Steal My Heart Away

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Junhui is savage, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Squint and theres gyuhao, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meeting at a pharmacy, Junhui didn't think he was about to meet the guy who saved him from being cat-called again.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 31





	Steal My Heart Away

Junhui had been pacing back and forth for the last few days and Jeonghan was getting sick of it.

"Come on, Junhui. Calm down. Minghao would kill me if he saw you like this." Jeonghan sighed

"Why would Minghao kill you? You didn't do anything wrong?" Junhui said and stopped pacing

"You know how protective your brother gets." Jeonghan said shivering at the thought 

"I just can't calm down. What if they call and I don't get accepted?" Junhui whines and Jeonghan sighed

"Junhui, my precious best friend. For the last time, why wouldn't they accept you? Your smart, handsome, kind and your passionate that's a plus for all." Jeonghan said and Junhui looked at him unimpressed

Junhui was about to pace again when his phone rang. He answered it while looking nervous and said "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Moon Junhui. Really? Yes. Of course. Thank you, goodbye." Junhui said finishing the call 

Jeonghan looked at Junhui confused and Junhui suddenly hugged him. Jeonghan hugged back confused and asked "Wha-"

"I'm never ever doubting you again, Hyung." Junhui said and Jeonghan gasped

"Wait-! Did you get-?"

"I got accepted!" Junhui announced

Both of them couldn't stop screaming that night

\--

The next day Junhui was gonna move in the dorms. Sadly his roommate wasn't Jeonghan. It was some guy named Mingyu.

Jeonghan said he was nice. He was, right? You know what happened when Junhui came into the room? Chaos.

Mingyu was fighting with another guy. Junhui wasn't sure. Mingyu was fighting something. 

A loud crash came into the room. Was Mingyu fighting a person- OH MY GOD MINGYU WAS BEING ASSAULTED.

Junhui barged into the room to see Mingyu and Minghao strangling each other. Wait, Minghao?

Junhui sighed and relief and coughed to get the two's attention. Minghao looked up at the elder and smiled.

"Oh hi Hyung." Minghao smiled before shouting "Wait Hyung? What are you doing here?"

"What a nice way to greet your older brother, Haohao." Junhui sarcastically smiled back

"Wait, this is your brother?" Mingyu shouted and Minghao nodded scratching his head

"Now, before anything else happens, mind explaining why you both are strangling each other?" Junhui smiled sitting down

Mingyu and Minghao looked at each other and gulped.

\--

"Let me get this straight. You were strangling each other cause you were fighting for the last chocolate bar?" Junhui said and the duo nodded

"You fought for this junk?" Junhui said picking up the small chocolate bar

"You guys! It left you both with two giant bumps." Junhui scolded

It wasn't giant. It was enormous. Junhui sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Minghao asked

"To the pharmacy. You two better not leave." Junhui said going out

\--

Junhui got all the stuff needed to treat forehead bumps. He thought it would be quick but it wasn't.

The cashier just had to flirt with him. And a certain brunette noticed.

"Excuse me, have I seen you before?" The cashier asked and Junhui's eyes widened

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, you seem familiar." The cashier said examining Junhui carefully and Junhui was starting to get uncomfortable 

"Sorry, I don't get what you mean-"

"Sir, he seems like he's in a hurry. Could you please skip the chit-chat? There's a line right?" The boy behind him said and Cashier got flustered and apologized 

Junhui sighed in relief at the boy behind him and before he left bowed at the kind man.

Hopefully they would meet again, they sure did.

\--

"I told you I'm not going ice skating." Junhui whined at Mingyu who just sighed

"Come one Hyung! Just this once! I promise I'll never ask you again." Mingyu pleaded and Junhui sighed

"Fine." Junhui said and Mingyu hugged him tightly

"Come on, before I change my mind." Junhui said and Mingyu scrambled

\--

Junhui wished he just didn't accept the offer. He just found out, he didn't know how to skate! He was screwed.

"Wait, Mingyu I don't know how to skate!" Junhui tried to explain but was too late

He slipped on ice literally, and landed on a certain boy. Their lips touched for a good 5 seconds before Junhui had realized what had happened.

Junhui panicked and quickly got up helping the boy in the process. He blushed and bowed over and over again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Junhui said and the boy chuckled

"Yeah, it's fine." The boy said rather awkwardly

Junhui widened his eyes once he recognized the boy. It was the one from the pharmacy. He bowed once again and the boy was confused

"Uhm excuse me-"

"Your the one from the pharmacy weren't you?" Junhui asked and the boy nodded

"I'm sorry, you helped me and this is what I repay you with. Is there any way I can repay you.?" Junhui asked and the boy shook his head

"Nothing really-"

"No, I insist." 

"Well maybe if you get me a cat." The boy joked

But someone took it seriously. Way too seriously.

"Ok, I'll see you in Saturday at the medical office uhh-"

"Wonwoo?"

"Yeah Wonwoo." Junhui said quickly leaving with Mingyu

Junhui didn't notice but Wonwoo was just having the biggest smile. His first his was taken by a beauty and he was getting a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that this has a full story ongoing, it's named "Stole My Heart Away" I loved the plotline so I said why not make it to a full story.


End file.
